Anomaly, On 15th Street
by possiblycrazee
Summary: AU. Very AU. Take a seat, look over the books, take your pick. Just be sure you have the cash. But above all else... Welcome to Anomaly on 15th.
1. Chapter 1

"Helen

"Helen?" Nick Cutter stuck his head around his wife's office door.

The manager of Anomaly, one of London's classiest brothels didn't answer. Nick frowned, stepping completely into the office. Empty. Utterly empty. Not even a file in sight. Helen wasn't normally that clean. The former employee turned second in charge glanced around the room, then turned to head back out again. He made it to the door, then froze. Helen was not normally that clean. Ever.

Nick rushed back into the room, "Helen, what have you done?" he sifted almost frantically through the desk and surrounding cabinets.

Then he found it. An envelope was sitting on the top of the small cabinet, propped up against the decorative candle bowl that Helen insisted he buy for her because it would 'bring some colour and femininity to the room.' Nick hated the thing and Helen knew it. He scowled, reaching for it. He opened it roughly, yanking the contents out, muttering vulgarly under his breath as only a whore can.

Time seemed to stop as Nick read the contents of the envelope, "Oh Lord… Helen…"

Nick sat down hard on the floor, staring at the papers in his hand disbelievingly. The contents of the papers were like a train wreck. Every so often he would shake his head, utterly stunned. That was how Stephen Hart found him, close to two hours later, when he stuck his head round the door, cheerfully asking about the whereabouts of his leather pants.

Stephen frowned when Nick didn't answer. He took a step into the office. Then he swore, seeing Nick pale faced and stricken on the floor of his office. Stephen dropped to his knees next to Nick, grabbing his shoulders and calling his name. Nick turned stunned eyes up to meet Stephen's, then blinked, slowly coming back to himself.

"Get the others," was all he said.

Stephen didn't ask stupid questions, he didn't demand to know answers, he simply willowed to his feet and walked out. He returned not ten minutes later with a bunch of very confused whores, his co-workers, trailing in his wake.

"What's the bitch done now?" Tom Ryan, ever blunt and collectively known by his last name, sighed.

Nick handed the letter off to Stephen, mumbling into one hand, "Please? I can't look at it anymore…"

Stephen's eyes softened and he nodded, "Course…"

He cleared his throat and began to read…

"Dearest Nick,

That's a laugh isn't it? Been a long time since I've been your dear anything. And don't ever assume for a moment that you were my dear anything except for a dearly good fuck…" Stephen barely resisted the urge to wince, "Don't bother looking for me. You won't find me. Helen Cutter doesn't exist anymore. The divorce papers are straight after this letter. They don't even need your signature, seeing as how you're nothing but a whore. My lawyer appealed to the judge."

"Fucking bitch!" Ryan seethed.

"But that's rather irrelevant. What this really boils down to is money. I want it. I don't want you to have it. So since I don't need your signature… well, you are a relatively smart man for a whore. I'm sure you can work it out. Have fun trying to pay off the property.

Helen

P.S. Don't take it as a sign of generosity that I'm leaving you with the property. The title is in your name, otherwise you'd be turfed out on your arse to walk the streets where I found you."

"Christ…" Connor breathed, face a little pale.

Stephen flicked through the sheaf of papers that came with the letter, "Bloody hell… she has… she's gone and done it," he breathed, looking back up at the small group in front of him.

Nick finally looked up, "As you now all know, Helen has taken off with all the money," his face was pained, "As of two days ago, Anomaly has nothing. Less than nothing, Anomaly is now in 75,000 pounds worth of debt."

"Seventy-five grand!" Ryan all but squawked.

Nick nodded, "But the others don't need to know that. They'll leave in droves. And I need all the employees I can get."

Connor spoke up hesitantly, "So… why tell us? Are… are we being let go?"

Nick stared at him, "God no! You're my big money earners!" then he blanched, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Helen would've," Ryan draped himself over the back of a chair.

"I'm not Helen," Nick frowned, "I meant that if I'm not going to go arse up because of what Helen did, then I need you guys to back me… all of you."

Connor nodded slowly, understanding dawning in his eyes, "We're the high earners here. One of us goes, the income drops. Income drops, likelihood of ever gettin' this place debt free drops," he looked over at Nick, "I'm in. But," he added, "I don't have to take on weird creepy clients, do I?"

"No," Nick shook his head firmly, "Same set up as before. You don't take on anyone you don't want to," he looked at Ryan and Stephen.

"No need to ask, Nick, I'm in," Ryan gave Nick a small smile.

"With you all the way, mate," Stephen shot Nick a warm smile that made Connor and Ryan hide smirks under their hands.

"Thank you," Nick said, looking at them all.

Ryan uncurled himself from the chair, "Now that we're done with the Hallmark moments," he rolled his shoulders and arched his back so it popped, "I have a client in twenty minutes."

Connor glanced over at him, "Regular?"

"No…" Ryan's handsome face creased in a frown, "New one. He seemed alright when I met him though."

Connor nodded slowly, a slight frown on his own face, "Be careful," he said earnestly, making Nick and Stephen hide smirks under their hands.

Ryan smiled at Connor, "Easy Conn," he gestured to his abs, "I'm the big military type remember?"

Connor didn't blush, he was too good at his job for that, but it was a close thing. He nodded. Ryan gave him another warm smile and left. Connor watched him until the door swung shut behind him and Ryan was gone. Then he became aware of soft chuckles behind him. He turned to see Stephen snickering quietly into his hand. He shot him a scowl.

"Oh shut up," this time he did blush.

Nick sobered first, looking between Stephen and Connor, "Do either of you have clients to get to?"

Both shook their heads, Connor adding, "I have the room once Ryan's finished. And he's booked for two hours, so I'll need to bugger off in a little over an hour… But up til then, I'm all yours."

Nick nodded, "I'll let Ryan know when he's done, but," he looked at Stephen and Connor, "I'm thinkin' of gettin' back into the business."

Stephen and Connor both stared, "You what?" their voices were almost comically in unison.

Nick looked affronted, "I was goin' to get back into the business…" his affronted look shifted into a look of insecurity, "What?"

"You haven't been in the business for eight years, Nick," Stephen said quietly.

"I know, but after what Helen's done, we need all the income we can get," Nick argued.

"Yeah…" Connor looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "But eight years…"

Nick frowned a little, mouth twisting, "You don't think I can do it?"

Stephen held up a placating hand, "It's not that. We don't think you should. You'll be running the business end of things. You don't need to be worrying about whether the rent's up to date while you're giving a client a blowjob," he finished frankly.

Connor snorted, then his eyes suddenly lit up, "Mrs Ainesberry!" he said with no apparent warning or reference to anything.

Nick and Stephen both blinked, "Eh?"

"Mrs Ainesberry… you know, the dear old duck… filthy rich… she calls us up for company when she goes shopping and to the movies," Connor glanced between the two.

Stephen caught on, "Doesn't ask for anything except someone to talk to and a hand with her shopping bags?"

Connor nodded, grinning happily, "There's about four others like her," he raised an eyebrow at Stephen and Nick.

Nick wrinkled his nose, "You want me to be a home companion?" he complained.

"If you're a home companion you can let your mind wander, it's not necessary to be wholly focused on the client the entire time," Connor said, making Stephen raise an eyebrow at him, "What? I get most of the home companion jobs. They like me, think I'm cute."

Stephen leaned over and pinched a cheek, making Connor smack at his hand, "You are cute, mate. But seriously now, Nick, Connor's right."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm cute enough to be a home companion?"

Stephen fought to control his own blush, making Connor smirk into his hand before answering, "You don't have to be cute, Nick. You just have to be polite and smile at them. Make them feel like they're important. It's why they call," Connor's eyes turned genuinely sympathetic, "They can't find anyone else. They know that when we come, they'll feel like they're the centre of someone's universe, even if it's only for a few hours a week."

Nick blinked at Connor, "When did you get so bloody philosophical?" he shook his head, "Fine, fine. I'll take the home companion jobs."

"Not Mrs Fincher," Connor said instantly, "I like her, we got along great. But Mr Davis, Mrs Ainesberry, Mrs Walsh and Mr Emmet you can have."

"Right…" Nick nodded, marking it down in the books.

"That everythin'?" Connor fidgeted on his feet, "Coz I've got a client soon…"

"Who?" Stephen grinned at him, batting ridiculously long eyelashes, "Mrs Fincher?" he flickered his tongue out onto his bottom lip in a sensuously lewd gesture.

Connor flipped him off, poking his own tongue out in a gesture that was more childish than lewd, "Bite me, Stephen. No, it's not Mrs Fincher."

Nick flicked through the books, "Felicity Horsham?" he waited for a nod from Connor, "I don't recognise the name…" a concerned frown flitted across his face.

"You wouldn't," Connor said calmly, making Nick's frown turn almost offended.

"Connor gets all the rich daddy's virgins," Stephen said blandly.

Nick frowned, "Isn't that dangerous, so many new clients?"

Connor looked at him, "Normally these clients are nervous, embarrassed and more than a little angry with their parents for sending them here. These people, boys and girls, are quite often being pressed into society marriages. And contrary to popular belief, they really don't want virgins anymore."

Nick blanched a little at that, "So they send them here to break them in? That's a bit callous."

Stephen nodded, "Which is why Connor takes those jobs," he threw Connor a small smile, "I may tease him about it, but he's the only one out of the high rollers who has the patience and the empathy to deal with them."

Connor gave Stephen and Nick a tiny return smile, "And…" he carried on, "If I want to make sure I treat Felicity nicely, I better go now and get ready," he rolled his eyes a little, "Make sure the room looks normal after Ryan's totalled it."

"Go," Nick waved a hand, "And thanks… Stephen and I will keep nutting things out here."

Connor nodded, fighting a giggle under his hand as he left. He went to his private room, pulling out the file on Felicity Horsham and quickly rereading it. He shook his head sadly. Poor thing, how could parents do that to a kid? Putting the file back down, he flicked through his wardrobe, trying to find a set of clothes that would make him look less like a… well… a whore, and more like a friendly person.

"A friendly person your parents are paying to have sex with you," he told his mirror flatly, then sighed, pulling his hair out of the tie that held it away from his face and shaking his head.

His hair fell into his eyes, so he pushed it away, playing with it til it framed his face. Connor looked at himself in the mirror critically. In a casual, dark green shirt with a white body shirt underneath and dark jeans, he didn't look like a whore. He wrinkled his nose a little and fiddled with his hair, pushing some behind his ears. Now, he just looked like a grad student. This was good.

He looked at the time. Good, he was doing well. Now, to see if Ryan had trashed the room like he did last time. Connor left his room and headed down the hall, blinking as he came across the closed door of the room Ryan was using with his client. That Ryan should've been finished with half an hour ago. Connor frowned a little. Ryan didn't normally fall asleep and forget to leave. That was Stephen. It's why he had his own room.

Connor was suddenly filled with a sense of foreboding and dread. He flitted around in front of the door. Knock, don't knock? He'd get in trouble with Ryan, the client and Nick if he knocked and there was nothing wrong. But if there was… Ryan… Connor's heart overruled his head. To hell with it, he'd take the heat if it came down to it. He rapped smartly on the door, waiting five seconds before pushing the door open.

"Oh God… Oh my God…"


	2. Chapter 2

Connor dashed across the room, a litany he barely registered still flowing from his mouth, "Jesus… Oh my God… Ryan

Connor dashed across the room, a litany he barely registered still flowing from his mouth, "Jesus… Oh my God… Ryan? Ryan, please… Oh my God…"

Tom Ryan was sprawled on the bed. Not an uncommon position for a whore. But the pool of blood spreading steadily underneath him was something that every whore feared and none wished to see. Ever. Connor placed shaking fingers on Ryan's neck, nearly sobbing with relief as he felt the weak but steady thump of a pulse under his fingertips. He pulled his hand away, a low whine escaping him, all thoughts of Felicity Horsham fleeing his head, as he looked down and saw his hand covered in blood. Ryan's blood.

"Ryan…" the shaky word escaped him again, even as he fumbled through his pockets for his phone, quickly dialling 999.

He gave his location and the details, gently cupping a hand around Ryan's bloodied face. Then he hung up, quickly typing in the number for Stephen's phone, unwilling to leave Ryan, even for a minute. Stephen answered with a cranky greeting. Connor choked out some form of response, adrenalin fading and shock starting to kick in.

That was how Stephen and Nick found them both, not five minutes later. Ryan still sprawled, unconscious and bleeding, on the bed. Connor, hand still pressed against Ryan's bloodied cheek, on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, crying silently. Stephen froze in the doorway for a moment, much like Connor had, paling harshly as he saw a whore's worst nightmare brought to life.

Nick, on the other hand, rushed across the room to Connor, trying to pull him away from Ryan's too still form. Connor cried harder and pressed closer to Ryan, trying to shove Nick away. Nick placed his own fingers against Ryan's neck, heaving a sigh of relief as he too felt a pulse. He crouched down in front of Connor and spoke in a low, soothing voice.

"Did you call an ambulance, Connor?"

Connor nodded, finally turning big, dark eyes up to him, "Yeah," he croaked out, "Did that before I called Stephen."

"They're here!" Stephen's voice called from the hall.

Nick spoke quietly to Connor, "You're going to have to let go, let the paramedics do their job," he shushed the younger man as Connor let out a quiet noise of protest, "I know you love him, Connor, I know… But the paramedics need to do their job, then you'll have him back. Alright?"

This time when Nick tried to pull Connor away, Connor let him, a low protesting noise still escaping him as Nick helped him to his feet. Nick held the younger man against his chest, feeling Connor tremble against him and fighting to keep his own tremors under control. What had gone wrong? Ryan was normally so careful. He'd liked the look of the new client. Trusted him.

"In here," Stephen directed the paramedics through the door.

"Shit," one swore, looking at Ryan, then raising an incredulous eyebrow at the surrounds.

Connor let out a muffled noise into Nick's chest. Nick glared at the paramedic, who didn't look any older than Connor himself. The paramedic quickly backed down, moving over Ryan and checking him over with his partner. The older paramedic muttered something under his breath to the younger, making him look shamefaced and nod. The older paramedic felt around Ryan's head carefully, trying to find the source of the blood. He obviously found it, pressing gently and making Ryan's facial muscles twitch, a low moan escaping the unconscious man.

Connor's head whipped round from where he was still being held against Nick's chest, "Ryan?"

Another low moan answered him and Connor tried to start forward. Nick kept him held tight in his arms though, watching as the paramedics continued with their work. Nick, Stephen and Connor all watched anxiously as Ryan groaned once more, eyelids fluttering slightly. The older paramedic turned quickly, addressing all three men at once.

"What's his name? It might help him come round faster if we're talking to him."

"Ryan," they all answered at once, before Nick clarified, "Thomas Ryan, but he goes by Ryan."

"Right," the paramedic answered before turning back to him, "Ryan? Ryan, can you hear me?"

Ryan's eyelids fluttered again, and he mumbled. Connor tried again to go to him, but was yet again held in place by Nick. The younger man swore under his breath. Ryan mumbled some more, blinking blearily even as the paramedics tried to talk to him. Connor frowned, eyes filled with worry, craning his neck to try and see. The older paramedic glanced over at him.

"What's your name, mate?" he said kindly.

"Connor," he replied, slightly confused.

"Come here," he waved him over, "You try talkin' to him. He's responding to voices, but he might respond better if it's a voice he knows. And we can't move him til he's a bit more aware. Don't want him trying to fight us and hurting himself more, now."

Connor slipped out of Nick's arms and walked hesitantly over to the paramedic. The paramedic nodded the okay to him and Connor crouched down by Ryan. He reached a hand out to cup his face again, but stopped, clenching it into a fist by his side. Instead he rested his chin on his arms and started talking quietly.

"Ryan? Hey… it's me… it's Connor. Your Conn. Come on, mate, you need to wake up now," Connor kept talking, a soft litany filled with a calm he didn't feel.

Ryan groaned again, blinking dazed eyes a few times until they rested on Connor, "Conn?" he asked, voice a little slurred.

"Yeah…" Connor's eyes nearly filled with tears again, "Yeah mate, it's me. It's Conn. You were hurt, Ryan," he said softly, keeping his dark eyes locked with Ryan's bleary grey ones, "You need to go to hospital, alright?"

"Comin' too?" Ryan fumbled a shaky hand for Connor's own.

"Yeah…" Connor didn't even look up at the paramedics for permission, "I'm coming too," he reached out and curled his hand around Ryan's, biting his lip to stop his eyes filling with tears.

"We have to move him now," the older paramedic said kindly to Connor.

"Yeah… yeah…" Connor stood up, but was nearly pulled back down as Ryan kept hold of his hand, "Easy, easy…" he soothed, "Let them look after you, mate. I'll be comin' too, I promise. I promise," he said earnestly, locking eyes with Ryan until the other man loosened his grip on Connor's hand.

Stephen's voice rang out next, "No… Sir, Ma'am… You can't come in here!"

A stranger's voice followed, loud and obnoxious, "My daughter has an appointment with one of your… people… I can go wherever I bloody well…" his voice trailed off, "…like. What the bloody hell happened here?!"

Connor looked up as Stephen slid in front of a hefty, red-faced man and an uppity looking woman, "This is exactly why you can't come in here, sir! One of our people has been severely hurt by a client," Stephen managed to look incredibly disapproving, holding onto the moral high ground, even dressed in leather pants and boots that took two people to lace him into.

"Christ…" the red-faced man stammered, "That… that won't happen to my Felicity will it?"

Connor looked over, showing the man and woman his tear streaked face and bloodied hands, "Felicity Horsham?" he asked, voice slightly hoarse from crying and talking to Ryan.

"Yes… We're her parents. Who are you?" the red-faced man tried to take hold of the situation again.

"I'm Connor," he said quietly, "I was supposed to be with your daughter this evening. But, as you can see, circumstances have arisen," he bit on his bottom lip, "Per… perhaps if you'd like to come back another time? When I talked to Felicity she seemed like a nice girl, I don't want her to think I've run out on her."

The red-faced man frowned and opened his mouth to answer, but his wife elbowed him, making him cough and answered Connor, sympathy in her eyes, "Of course, dear. You go take care of your friend. We'll call back soon. Come along, Arthur," she turned and left, pulling her husband along in her wake.

Connor watched as Felicity Horsham's parents left, biting anxiously on his lip, "My client…" he looked down at his hands, then over at Stephen and Nick, "But… Ryan…" his eyes were pleading.

"You heard them, Connor," Nick's voice was gentle, "They said they'd come back another time. Go with Ryan, you promised you would."

Connor nodded, scrambling after the paramedics, catching up with them as they reached the car park. Ryan's grey eyes were a little clearer now. They looked relieved, lighting up a small amount when Connor skidded to a halt next to the gurney. Ryan tried to pull off the oxygen mask the paramedics had slid onto his face. Connor frowned at him, sliding it back on.

"Leave it, Ryan," Connor placed his hand over Ryan's, stopping him from reaching for the mask again, "You can still talk around it."

He stood back, letting the paramedics bump the gurney into the back of the ambulance. The younger paramedic caught the keys that were tossed his way and slid into the driver's seat. The older paramedic hopped nimbly into the back of the ambulance, holding out a hand to help Connor in as well. Connor squirmed his way around til he was sitting by Ryan's head.

Then he frowned again, "For heaven's sake, leave it," he sighed, grabbing Ryan's hand and curling his own around it as he spotted it inching towards the oxygen mask again, "You want to talk to me, you talk around the mask."

Ryan rolled his eyes at him, looking pale and weak, but far more alert, "Goin' to the hospital, yeah?" he asked.

Connor nodded, "Yeah, you got yourself a right nasty piece of work with that last guy."

He mentally cursed his words as Ryan's eyes shuttered for a moment, before the other man added, "Yeah. Least he didn't mess up my face, though, huh?"

The two were careful not to go into anymore detail with the paramedics in earshot. But Connor was determined, that as soon as Ryan was checked into a room, he would get him to talk. Well, Connor sighed, as he looked out the window and saw a pair of policemen waiting in the ambulance bay, as soon as the police had finished talking with him.

Stephen and Nick, meanwhile, stared around the room in dismay. The bed was ruined, blood, Ryan's blood, had oozed through the sheets and down into the mattress. All the bedding, including the pillows and throw cushions were ruined. The carpet was bloodstained. They might be able to clean it. Might not. This was going to cost him a fortune. Nick blanched, dropping his head into his hands.

He felt Stephen's hand on the back of his neck and unconsciously leant into it, "What is it?" he turned his head and found himself inches from Stephen's blue-green eyes.

"I just…" he gestured around the room, "I was lookin' at the room… thinkin' about how much it would cost to get it back to normal again… and it occurred to me that I shouldn't be thinkin' o' that. I should be thinkin' of Ryan," he shook his head, "I'm just like bloody Helen."

"No…" Stephen shook his head, "Helen would've thought of it exactly like that. An inconvenience that cost her some income for however long Ryan's out and wrecked one of her rooms."

"But…" Nick gestured between himself and the destroyed room.

"But you thought first and foremost about seeing to Ryan, then seeing to Connor, then making sure Connor wasn't out of a job by helping him see to his next client. Then and only then did you worry about the room and the costs. And considering Helen left you seventy-five grand in the shit," Stephen shot him a wry smile, "I think you're entitled."

Nick gave him a weak smile in return, then winced as he looked at the room again, "Christ… this is gonna cost at the very least four grand to do up again."

"Did Helen know about the emergency fund?" Stephen said quietly.

Nick blinked at him, "What emergency fund?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Guess not, then," Stephen grinned, "Come with me

"Guess not, then," Stephen grinned, "Come with me."

Nick blinked again and followed Stephen out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him. He looked down at himself and noticed blood on his shirt, so, sighing, he pulled it off, padding along behind Stephen with the shirt balled up in one hand. He tossed it into the laundry as they left the main area of Anomaly and went into the back rooms, the private quarters. He followed Stephen into the communal kitchen, raising an eyebrow when Stephen dragged a chair over to the middle of the room, stood on it and began knocking on the ceiling with his fist.

"There we go!" he said, hearing a hollow knock under his fist.

Nick blinked in shock as Stephen pushed aside the panel leading into the crawlspace. The crawlspace Helen had insisted that he have filled and boarded ten years ago. He watched as Stephen reached inside and pulled out a lockbox. Then he slid the panel back across and jumped nimbly down from the chair. Stephen fished through his pockets, finding his keys, and unlocking the box.

"Christ in Heaven, Stephen!" he stared, "There's gotta be five grand in there at least!"

"Six thousand four hundred and twenty five," Stephen told him.

Nick frowned, looking a little hurt, "And… this is what?"

"Emergency fund, like I said," Stephen sighed, "Look Nick, when Helen was running this place, we never knew where we stood or whether we had a job or a roof over our heads tomorrow."

Nick looked horrified as Stephen continued, "And there isn't exactly a Hooker's Trade Union, so we created the emergency fund. All the high rollers would put in 20 of what they earned per job. Everyone else would put in 50 pounds a week. Then if Helen did turf one of us out, we'd give 'em half the emergency fund money to keep 'em on their feet. Then we'd start again for the next time she got rid of someone."

"Shit…" Nick breathed, "Stephen… I... I swear I didn't… I had no idea… If I'd known…" he looked almost about to cry, so Stephen slipped an arm around his waist.

"Shut up," he told him affectionately.

Nick wrinkled his nose at him, frowning, "But… you and the others…"

"Old news…" Stephen said airily, "No need for the emergency fund now that Helen is gone, right? So…" he pushed the box towards Nick, "Fix the room up proper."

"I can't take that," Nick shook his head.

"Sure you can," Stephen nodded.

"I can't…" Nick shook his head again, "You guys raised that money to protect yourselves from my bloody wife," he looked ill at the thought.

"Ex-wife."

"Right, right… ex-wife."

"Who is gone…" Stephen prompted, seeing Nick's eyes look longingly at the money.

"Yeah…"

"So we don't need to protect ourselves anymore…"

"No…" Nick blinked, frowning at Stephen, "Don't make it harder!"

"Why not?" Stephen shot him a positively evil grin.

"Because…" Nick slumped, "That's lookin' awful tempting, right now."

"Take it, you bloody idiot," Stephen rolled his eyes at him, "Use it to fix up the room, then use the rest to get somethin' nice for the communal breakroom downstairs. If you don't want the others to know we're in debt, this is the best way to do it."

"You're a bad influence on me," Nick pulled the box towards him.

"I know," Stephen responded sagely.

Nick's face turned serious, "Thank you," he appeared to steel himself, before leaning in and placing a quick, soft kiss against the corner of Stephen's mouth.

As Stephen stared up at Nick with wide blue-green eyes, Connor was fidgeting uneasily outside Ryan's hospital room. He frowned worriedly as the police questioned Ryan, taking notes, watching as Ryan's grey eyes grew more and more troubled. Connor craned his neck as he looked into the room, as though that would help him… do something. He didn't actually know what.

Finally… finally… the policemen nodded to Ryan and left, nodding to Connor on their way out. Connor all but ran into the room, sliding into the chair next to Ryan's bed. He hesitantly placed a hand over Ryan's, noting with some happiness that the older man didn't have an IV in either of his hands. This was good. Ryan couldn't have been hurt too bad if there was no IV, right?

Connor spoke quietly, dark eyes wide and troubled, "Hey… Did the police hassle you too much?"

Ryan shrugged, "Not really. Took my statement. Looked down their noses at me coz I'm a whore. Same old, same old," his eyes told a different story.

Connor bowed his head, hair falling into his eyes, "They aren't going to do anything, are they?" he said mournfully.

Ryan answered in a small voice, "No."

Connor rubbed his thumb over Ryan's knuckles, "Talk to me," he pleaded, "Tell me what happened," he sighed a little, thinking of the police, "I'll listen, even if they won't."

Ryan shuddered, "Conn… don't…"

But the sympathetic look and the soft pleading in Connor's dark eyes broke him, "He never actually fucked me," Ryan ground out, then laughed bitterly, "I don't think he actually wanted to."

Connor looked confused, "What? He just…?"

"Walked in, stripped to the waist, then started kicking shit outta me," Ryan said quietly.

Connor squeezed his hand gently, prompting Ryan to continue, "He was carryin' on. Yelling things like 'How'd you like it now, bitch? Am I still not good enough?' I tried to get him talking beyond that… He was…" Ryan took a breath, "He'd been knocked back by the army. He didn't want company for the night. He wanted to beat the crap outta his recruiting officer, knew he couldn't, so he found the next best thing."

Ryan sighed, grip tightening on Connor's hand, "Think I'll just stick to my regulars from now on, yeah?" he shot Connor a wan smile.

"Yeah… Good idea," he got an equally wan smile in return.

Connor sighed softly, leaning his head against Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked down at him in slight surprise. He frowned a little, squeezing the hand that was holding his. He waited until Connor raised his eyes up to meet his own, then lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Conn…" his voice was concerned, "You look like you've been crying."

Connor stared at him, then blinked, then stared some more, "I found you, Ryan. I went to see if I needed to fix the room up… And you were all… And…" fresh tears filled Connor's eyes, making him bite his lip and swipe at them with a muttered curse, "I thought you were bloody dead, for Christ's sake!"

Ryan looked a little confused, "But… I'm fine… Just a bump on the head and a bruised rib."

Connor sighed, shaking his head in exasperation, "Are you honestly that unobservant?"

Ryan looked even more confused, so Connor took the situation out of his hands by leaning in and gently pressing his lips to the soft, unbruised skin of Ryan's bottom lip. He felt Ryan suck in his breath sharply, then relax. Connor pressed a soft kiss to the other man's forehead, then leaned back in his chair, all the training in the world unable to hide the blush creeping up his neck.

"Conn?" Ryan said, still sounding inexplicably confused, "The hell was that?"

Connor blinked at him, blush turning into a sudden paling, "Well… I thought I kissed you. But obviously…" he didn't continue.

Ryan shook his head and looked away, "I ain't one of your virgins, Connor, you don't have to comfort me like that."

"You think that's what it was?" Connor's face darkened, "You think that because I have 'whore' on my resume I'll throw myself at anyone?" his hair flopped into his face, making him look darkly dangerous as he glared at Ryan, "You… You of all people should know better than that."

"Then what was it, Connor?" Ryan snapped back, taking refuge in anger, "Coz you've confused the fuck outta me!"

Connor let out an incredulous bark of laughter, "You stupid, stupid bastard! Have all those muscles dragged much needed cells away from your brain?" Ryan opened his mouth to reply, but Connor barrelled over him, "I love you, numbnuts!"

Any reply that Ryan was going to make ground to a halt inside his mouth until the only thing that came out was an almost squeaked, "You what?"

Connor let his head flop down onto his and Ryan's still joined hands, "I love you," then he raised his eyes, looking at the other man through a curtain of hair, "What? Aren't whores capable of fallin' in love?"

Ryan blinked down at him for a few moments, utterly gobsmacked, "You sound like a daytime movie," he finally got out, still blinking at Connor.

Connor scowled at him, prompting him to continue, "Come here," he tugged on Connor's hand, waiting til Connor had sat up and rested his head on Ryan's shoulder again, "Love you too," he said, adding in a mumble, "Bloody sappy git."

But while the newfound relationship between Connor and Ryan went off fairly well without a hitch, the kiss between Nick and Stephen had started a row that some of the cleaning ladies would be talking about, and having fantasies about potential outcomes, for many nights to come.

"What the fuck was that?!" Stephen yelped, taking a step back.

Nick's own eyes widened, "What… I… Stephen?"

The blue-green eyes narrowed, "Yeah, that's right, Stephen."

Nick's own eyes narrowed, accent thickening, "And just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" a dismissive hand was waved as Stephen turned away, "Just take the damn money and start making calls. We're gonna need someone in that room sooner rather than later."

Nick grabbed the hand, pulling Stephen around to face, "What? That's it. Just run along with your money, little home companion? I don't bloody think so, Stephen. I own this place."

"You don't own me!"

"I never said I did!"

"You implied it!" Stephen dropped his voice an octave, mimicking Nick's accent, "'I own this place, Stephen.' Christ, Nick, you may as well have added 'And I own your arse too!'"

"What?!" Nick stared at him, "You know I'd never say somethin' like that!"

"Helen would have!" Stephen shot back, eyes blazing.

"Yeah?" Nick waited for a short, sharp nod, then added, "Well, I'm not Helen!"

"Neither am I!"

That stunned Nick into silence. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again and finally closed it when he realised that he just didn't know how to respond to that. He just stared at Stephen. Stephen glared up at him, panting harshly.

"Stephen…" that was all Nick managed to get out.

Stephen continued to look up at him, so Nick tried to continue, "You… You think… I… Stephen…" but he was just too shocked.

"What? Am I wrong?" Stephen snapped defiantly, "Are you not trying to replace me with Helen?"


	4. Chapter 4

That spurred Nick into action, "What

That spurred Nick into action, "What?! Stephen! How can you say that? You of all people know that there was no love lost between me and Helen. Hell, I slept on your damn sofa most nights!"

"So now that your wife's out of the way you can pick up with the toyboy whore?" Stephen's eyes were filled with insecurity and hurt.

Nick frowned, then reached out and cuffed Stephen upside the head, "You're only seven years younger than me, that hardly makes you a toyboy," he said dryly, then ruffled the hair at the back of his neck, taking hope in the fact that Stephen didn't pull away, "And if Helen hadn't threatened to… well… do exactly what she's gone and done anyway," he made a face, "Then I would've left her for you a long time ago."

Stephen grumbled to himself, leaning into the touch of Nick's hand on the back of his neck, "Yeah, yeah… I better get more than just a bunch of Tesco flowers for birthdays and anniversaries, though. I know Helen ended up using your money to buy her own birthday presents."

Nick snorted and mumbled, "Helen used my money to do 'most everythin'."

Stephen smiled at him, turning his head so that his cheek lay in the palm of Nick's hand, "Why are we talking about Helen?"

"Well… you brought her up…" Nick teased, making Stephen pout, "But I can forgive that," he nodded, fighting a smile as he leaned in and kissed him again.

Nick pressed his lips to Stephen's, this time allowing them to part a little, flicking his tongue against the seam of the other man's lips. Stephen smirked, Nick could feel it, before parting his own lips and allowing Nick's questing tongue access. Nick's own smirk was internal. Helen may have gotten off on watching Nick teach Stephen to kiss properly, but Nick sure as hell didn't teach him everything he knew.

So when Nick rolled his tongue over Stephen's in a move that he deliberately hadn't taught him, Stephen shuddered and practically melted against him. Then it was Nick's turn to smirk against the other man's kiss-swollen lips. He pressed another chaste kiss against them, leaning in to take it further.

And his phone rang.

"Ignore it… come on…" Stephen's lips murmured against his cheek as he fumbled for the phone.

Nick glanced quickly down at the caller ID on the phone, "It's Connor."

Stephen immediately stopped mouthing at Nick's neck and looked at him in concern as he answered the phone, "Connor?"

"How is he?" Nick's face broke into a relieved smile, "Yeah? Yeah, course… Stephen and I will be down to pick you up. Just give us twenty to get down there."

Nick nodded, making Stephen wonder if he realised Connor couldn't see, "Alright, you too, Connor."

He hung up and turned back to Stephen, "Bruised rib and a bump on the head."

Stephen too sighed in relief, "Oh good," he nodded to the phone still in Nick's hand, "What was that about see you in twenty?"

"Ryan's being released and Connor went down in the ambulance," Nick tugged on Stephen's hand, pulling him along, "We have to go pick them up."

Pulling up outside the hospital, Stephen and Nick both got out, ignoring the looks Stephen and his attire got as they walked into the hospital. Nick smiled at the woman at the desk, asking for Ryan with all the charm he possessed. The desk nurse blushed and giggled, pointing them both in the right direction.

Stephen turned to him as they walked away, "It's the accent, you know," he nodded.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "What is?"

Stephen gestured behind him to where the desk nurse was still craning her neck to watch them both leave, "That."

Nick snorted, not bothering to dignify that with a response as he carried on down the hall to Ryan's room. He stopped in the doorway, pausing before he knocked on the doorframe, smiling at the sight in front of him. Connor, still the picture of the baby-faced student, holding Ryan's hand, thumb stroking back and forth across the knuckles. And Ryan, even battered and bruised, looking like a soldier, smiling softly, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

Stephen grinned at the sight himself, before leaning over Nick and rapping sharply on the open door, making both Connor and Ryan jump. As Ryan winced, his ribs pulling, Connor turned to glare sharply at Stephen, before turning back to Ryan, rubbing a soothing hand along his shoulder and gently squeezing the hand he held.

Stephen grimaced, "Sorry, Ryan."

"No worries," was sent back, a little wheezily.

"Connor said you were bein' released?" Nick cut in.

"Mmhmm," Connor himself replied, "Me, Ryan and the doctor all signed the release forms, so we just have to wait for the orderly to come back with a wheelchair. Don't complain, Ryan," he steamrolled over the top of the other man as he opened his mouth to protest, "Then we're good to go."

Stephen barely bit back snickers as Ryan's mouth snapped shut abruptly and he blinked at Connor. Stephen opened his mouth to make a teasing comment, but was cut off by a gentle tap on the door. A young, slightly pudgy-faced orderly stood in the doorway with a wheelchair. And he looked utterly mortified.

Connor tilted his head, squeezed Ryan's hand once and got up, "Ashley? Ashley Smith, am I right?" he kept his voice gentle and soothing.

Stephen turned his face away, looking at Ryan, so the orderly wouldn't see his eyebrows flying up into his hairline. Connor walked over to the orderly, a small smile on his face. He placed a hand on the wheelchair's handle, keeping the distance between them for Ryan's sake.

The orderly nodded, blushing tomato red, "Y-yes. I… You remember me?"

Connor's smile got a little bigger, and he nodded, "Mmhmm. You work here now?"

Ashley nodded again, blushing even more, "For almost a year. I… I followed your advice. I did what I was passionate about… n-not what would keep my dad happy."

"And congratulations to you," Connor's smile turned into a grin.

Ashley gave him a shy half-smile in return, "I should go. I still have other rooms to get to," he transferred the wheelchair over to Connor's hands and left, still blushing madly.

Connor turned back with the wheelchair, to a room full of raised eyebrows, "What?"

Stephen smirked, "One of your virgins?"

Connor made a 'keep it down' gesture, but answered, "Yes, he was, actually."

Nick looked at him, not entirely sure how to react, "Do you always give out advice when they visit, Conn?"

Connor scowled at them both, "I get paid for the night, most of the time they're so bloody nervous we end up talking about anything and everything until the early hours of the morning before something actually happens."

He pushed the wheelchair over to the hospital bed, "Alright then," he said to Ryan, "Going home?"

"Too bloody right," Ryan responded emphatically, sliding the covers out the way and easing his feet off the bed.

Connor helped him into the wheelchair, with much grumbling on Ryan's part. Then the four men left the room, heading past the front desk where Connor dropped in the paperwork with a smile. The desk nurse didn't smile back. Nick gave her a smile, but to no avail. Her eyes flicked down and away, to a pair of official, yet disdainful looking men in the corner of the waiting room.

Nick murmured to himself, "I don't think this is going to end nicely," as the men started heading towards them.

"Mr Nicholas Cutter?" the first asked.

"That's me," Nick replied warily.

"Andrew York, Bailey and Bailey Debt Collection Agencies," the suited man said, eyeing Ryan in the wheelchair, while his partner eyed Stephen's leather pants.

Nick frowned, "What can I do for you?"

York raised an eyebrow, "You're seventy-five thousand pounds in debt, Mr Cutter, I would think it was obvious what you can do."

Nick's frown grew deeper, "I'm paying in monthly instalments, as my contract entitles me to. What's this about, really?"

York looked down his nose at him, "Merely protecting Bailey and Bailey's assets, Mr Cutter."

Connor's hands had grown steadily tighter on the wheelchair, "Protecting assets?! For Christ's sake, this is a hospital! We've just had to watch one of our own get treated for assault. And this couldn't wait til tomorrow? Or even a couple of hours til we got back?" he shook his head in disgust at the suited men, "You would've had to have at least phoned Anomaly before you came here."

"Easy, Conn…" Ryan said quietly.

York eyed Connor like he was something on the bottom of his shoe, before turning back to Nick, "What you have to understand, Mr Cutter, is that Bailey and Bailey has every intention of honouring your contract. But in such a… shall we say… unprofitable? business such as yours…" he trailed off as Stephen started laughing uproariously.

"Stephen…" Nick sighed.

"What?" Stephen fought out between guffaws, "He's talkin' about unprofitable business… but… but… but…" he trailed off into unintelligible giggles for a moment before composing himself, "But he's paid nearly two thousand pounds to have me for a bloody night!"

"Really...?" Nick fought a smile as he turned to look back at York, who was fidgeting like a madman.

Ryan grinned suddenly as the other suited man tried to sidle away, "Knew it. Nick, he's one of mine."

"And… how much?" Nick had to bite down hard on the smile that threatened to break across his face.

"Well… I'd have to check the books to be 100 sure, obviously…" Ryan nodded sagely, making Connor's shoulders shake silently with mirth.

"Oh, aye," Nick agreed facetiously, "Obviously…"

"But I believe it was something like eleven hundred pounds."

York and his partner looked at each other, utterly mortified and utterly scandalised.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "You were sayin' about unprofitable business, there, gentlemen?"

"Just…" York bit out, "Just continue to make your repayments on time and you'll have no further problems," then he and his partner spun on their heels and walked out as quickly as they could.

As soon as the men were out of sight, Connor allowed himself to break into peals of laughter, "The looks on their faces! Christ… you'd think… wouldn't ya…" he leant over, still giggling and placed a kiss on Ryan's cheek before continuing on towards the car, Stephen and Nick following.

It was only after they'd gotten back to Anomaly and settled the still-grumbling Ryan on a couch that Stephen spoke up, uncharacteristically serious, "They did have a point though, Nick…"

Nick didn't look up, "I know."

Connor looked up from where he was still fussing around Ryan, "What? They were right about what?"

"You can't be sayin' that we're unprofitable, Nick…" Ryan said, frowning slightly.

Nick sighed, "At the moment, we are," he held up a hand as both Connor and Ryan tried to speak, "With Ryan's income gone, I'm not gonna be able to make both the payments on the property and the payments to the debt collectors."

Ryan tried to sit up a little, "It's only a bruised rib, Nick, I can go back to work tonight if you want."

"The hell you can," Connor scowled, before pushing gently at his uninjured shoulder, "Sit."

"Gotta agree with Connor, here, Ryan. You try and go back to work, you'll put yourself back in hospital within a week."

"So, what then?" Ryan looked discouraged.

"Nothin' for it," Nick shrugged, "We need a new high roller."

Stephen looked at him, "I'll get the books, shall I?"

Connor blinked, "What, now?"

"Need the money, Conn," Ryan said quietly, "Those debt collectors aren't going to stay away for long."

Stephen came back with two books of photos, all the men the clientele who came to Anomaly could choose from. He handed one to Connor, who took it back over to the couch, pulling Ryan in to curl against him and flicking through the photo album slowly. He pointed to one photo about halfway in, making Ryan screw up his face and wiggle his fingers in a 'so-so' motion. Connor pulled out the photo anyway with a sigh, passing it to Stephen, who added it to the very small pile on the desk.

"Okay…" he passed all the photos to Nick, who looked through them, nose wrinkling slightly.

Nick passed them to Connor, who sighed and shook his head. He passed them to Ryan who raised his eyebrows and snorted. Ryan passed them to Stephen who heaved a longsuffering sigh and began to toss them onto the desk one by one.

"Too young."

"Too nervous."

"Isn't nearly picky enough."

Stephen growled, uncrossing his leather-encased legs and sprawling in the chair, "This is ridiculous," he tossed the final photo onto the desk, "And they all look like whores."

Collectively, the rest of the high rollers blinked slowly. They all exchanged looks, still blinking. Then they turned to look at Stephen. As one, they let their eyes travel from his leather knee-high boots, to his painted-on leather pants, to his silk shirt, to the artfully messy sex-hair.

Stephen scowled, waving a hand irritably at them, "I meant cheap ones!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Bloody hell…" Nick dropped his head into his hands, "It's not like we can go wandering the streets either

"Bloody hell…" Nick dropped his head into his hands, "It's not like we can go wandering the streets either."

Ryan tilted his head at the photo books, "Now this might just be the pain meds talking… But… We only looked at the men just now, yeah?"

"Yeah," Nick looked at him curiously, "What's your point?"

Connor looked down at Ryan, then back at Nick, "Well… he's right Nick… Why aren't there any female high rollers?"

"Helen doesn't like them near me and Stephen," Nick replied instantly, then blinked, then blushed, ashamed.

"Ah…" Connor said, and left it at that, before switching back to the original subject, "Well… what about a leather girl? We have a couple. And if we had one as a high roller then we might be able to lure business away from that she-dragon in Demon's Lair."

"She-dragon? You mean 'Mistress Caroline'?" Stephen rolled his eyes as he put the name in quotation marks.

Connor snorted, "Yeah… her."

"A leather girl?" Nick nodded slowly, "Aye… that could work. Stephen, could you…" he trailed off as he saw Stephen already bringing the books back to the table.

"Thanks," Nick flicked through them quickly, pulling out the few photos he needed, "Alright. We have Paula Nesbitt, Rebecca Dalkeith, Jenny Lewis and Abby Maitland."

"Not Paula," Stephen said instantly, "She's a lesbian, only works with women. You need someone who swings both ways like the rest of us."

"Then not Jenny either," Ryan cut in, "She's a bloody viper. She'll work with women, but doesn't like it and will treat them worse than the men."

Nick put those two photos back in the book, "Alright then. Rebecca Dalkeith or Abby Maitland?" he sat the photos side by side on the desk.

Connor picked them both up, looking at the two women closely, "Abby," he said decisively, "It has to be Abby."

When he didn't elaborate, Nick sighed and said, "Care to explain?"

"The look in Rebecca's eyes," Connor held up the photo, "She's scared of what she does. All it would take is one of the she-dragon's more hardcore clients and Rebecca would be a wreck."

He passed the photo back to Nick to inspect, holding up the photo of Abby, "Abby on the other hand… You can see it in her eyes, she loves what she can do to other people, loves the power she has over them."

"Hate to admit it, Nick…" Stephen looked at the two photos, "But he's right."

"Yeah…" Nick nodded slowly, "Stephen, if you wouldn't mind…"

"One leather girl, coming right up," Stephen leant a hip against Nick's desk as he stood up, kissing him quickly and walking out.

He returned with a slight blonde woman following behind him, "Everyone, this is Abby. Abby, this is Nick, Connor and Ryan."

Stephen stepped aside to let her pass him. Abby walked into the room, eyeing them all appreciatively. Like Stephen, she wore knee high leather boots. Unlike the other leather girls in the pictures, she had passed over the fishnet stockings, preferring to leave her legs bare. And yet again, unlike those other girls, instead of the leather corset and hot pants that seemed to be a recurring theme, Abby wore a soft, silk dress that clung to all her curves and ended just below the curve of her arse.

Short blonde hair framed darkly made-up blue eyes, which glittered a little suspiciously as she spoke, "This is all very mafia. Why am I here?"

Ryan responded dryly, "We've come to make you an offer you can't refuse."

As Abby raised an eyebrow, lips quirking in a half-smile, Nick shot him a glare, "He's not far wrong actually, Abby. But… what gets said in this room doesn't leave this room. Or you take your chances over at Demon's Lair. Understand?"

Abby's eyebrows went a little higher, the seriousness of the situation sinking in, "Got it."

"Helen has left," Nick said bluntly, "She's left, divorced me, taken the money and left Anomaly in 75,000 pounds worth of debt."

"Skank…" Abby spat, eyes darkening in anger.

"It gets worse," Connor cut in, "We could've managed," he stroked a soothing hand over Ryan's shoulders, "But Ryan's last client was a complete fruitcake and… well…" he gestured to the man's bruised face.

Abby took a few steps closer, wincing, "How bad?"

"Bruised rib and this," Ryan pointed to his face.

Abby nodded, "Is that why I'm here? To replace Ryan?"

Nick and Stephen exchanged looks, "For the moment… But, if it works out, then we'll probably keep you on as a high roller. If you want the job."

Abby grinned, "Obviously you guys haven't been downstairs for a good while. It's all us lowly peasants dream of."

Nick snorted, "Well then, if it works out, job's yours."

Abby nodded slowly, "So… my prices will go up, yeah?"

Stephen grinned, "Oh yeah… As a newbie they'll be lower than ours, but still significantly higher than what you'd get downstairs. Whaddya think, Nick? Four hundred for the first hour, two-fifty for every following hour?"

Nick shook his head, "Nah. Better make four-fifty, two-fifty or we'll get too many just comin' in for the hour," he turned to Abby, "Do you have any regulars you'd like to keep? We can keep them on your current rate as long as they don't start showin' up more than normal."

Abby's eyebrows flew up into her head as Nick and Stephen decided on her wages, "Bloody hell, you guys really do rake it in, dontcha?" she shook her head at Nick, "No, I don't really have any regulars, most of the ones that come to me, only come here because they can't get an appointment in Demon's Lair. Or…" she wrinkled her nose, "Herself has roughed them up a little too much and they want someone who'll still wear the boots, but will kiss it better at the same time."

"Eurgh…" Connor shook his head, "She still doing that?" he sighed, "I used to get all the she-dragon's bloodied up clients when I was downstairs."

Ryan, Nick and Stephen all swung their heads round to Connor, jaws dropping almost comically. Abby nodded slowly, eyeing the baby-faced whore with a whole new respect.

"You were leather?" she tilted her chin up at him.

Connor nodded, "For a while," he pulled his knee up and rested his chin on it, careful not to disturb Ryan, "But I prefer the work I do now."

Ryan poked Connor in the side, "Don't think we won't be talking about that when we get back to our room."

Nick snorted, then looked over at Stephen, "Right then, put the word out. Anomaly has a new high roller."

Despite Nick's earlier apprehensions, which he was fully prepared to blame on Helen and her jealousy, Abby fit in their little group, and fit in well. She argued and flirted with Stephen, talked business and insulted Helen with Nick and kept Ryan reassured that in no way was she out to take his place.

But what surprised Nick most, was her sudden and easy friendship with Connor. Or more importantly, how Abby could convince Connor that just about anything was a really good idea. The two had started off by discussing their leather backgrounds, and wasn't that a shock to them all. Sweet, baby-faced Connor used to wear the leather and the boots.

Then it had moved to Abby trying to convince Connor to dig out his leathers again. Which had been seconded, surprisingly, by Ryan. So Connor had sighed, promising nothing more than to try them on for his lover. But that had turned into Abby trying to convince him to steal even more of Demon's Lair's clients away from them by having a leather guy and a leather girl on staff.

Nick could be forgiven for missing it. He could try and justify it to himself. But the simple fact is, with Abby coming in and Ryan slowly getting better and trying to keep his business from falling down around his ears, he simply hadn't been paying attention. It wasn't until Stephen raced through the doors of Anomaly, pale faced, barely five minutes from meeting his next client that a problem even registered.

"Stephen?" Nick blinked, "Bloody hell! Cuttin' it a bit fine, aren'tcha?"

"I'm good, Nick," Stephen shot him a cocky smile that didn't reach his eyes as he skidded down the hall, barely missing Connor and darted into his room, slamming the door.

Frantic noises could be heard as Stephen hurried to get ready in time, making Connor blink in surprise, then turn to Nick, "Was he not ready? I mean… that's not like him."

"No…" Nick frowned, but shook his head with a sigh, "But hell, with the stress we've all been under lately, can you blame him for havin' an off day?"

Connor frowned lightly at the closed door, "… No, I suppose not…"

But one off day turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into an off week, which turned into an off fortnight. Soon it seemed that all Stephen's appointments were met with thundering footsteps and Stephen skidding down the hall as he attempted to break the world speed record for painting leather pants onto one's own arse.

Nick grumbled to himself, his foul mood with Stephen only made worse as the receptionist brought him Stephen's income for the week, "Here, Mr Cutter. This lot is Stephen's. And…" she fished through the folder in her hands, "Here's his booking list for next week."

"Thanks, Izzy," he took them both from her, "If that's everythin' you can head home, I bet your kids miss their mum."

Izzy smiled, "Thank you, Mr Cutter, I might just do that. You have a good night, now."

Nick smiled until Izzy left, then growled at the piece of paper and income packet in his hands, "Bloody Stephen, what the hell has gotten into you lately?"

He kept grumbling even as he pulled Stephen's finance file up on the computer. Then he blinked. Wait… That can't be right. The numbers didn't add up. He didn't make those entries. Nick pulled Stephen's hardcopy file out of the drawer. No. It wasn't right. But… that didn't make sense. If someone was going to make additional entries to a finance file…

Surely you would take money rather than add to it? Right?

Nick looked through the transactions, comparing them to his own records, then comparing it to the money in the safe. Almost a thousand pounds. Why the hell would Stephen give him almost a thousand pounds and not tell him? Hell… where would Stephen get almost a thousand pounds? Nick's mind reluctantly, but inevitably turned to the way Stephen had come rushing in to just about every scheduled job in the last two weeks. He hadn't been in Anomaly. Where had he been? Taking jobs on the side?

"Aw, Stephen…" Nick sighed.

This had to be sorted, and now. Nick picked up the phone, quickly dialling Stephen's mobile. It rang once, twice, three times. Then it hung up. Nick held the receiver away from his face, staring at it like it had sprouted wings. Stephen had just hung up on him. Stephen never hung up on him. Okay, that settled it. He and Stephen were going to have a chat when he came home.

There were no thundering footsteps this time. Stephen didn't have a client so he tried to sneak in as quietly as possible, feeling, rather stupidly, like he was fourteen again and trying to sneak back into his dad's house after slipping out to stick his hand up Amy Thornby's dress. He only got as far as the hall before he heard Nick's voice calling out to him. He resisted, just barely, the urge to freeze in his tracks and cringe.

"Stephen?"

"Yeah?" Stephen kept his voice nonchalant as he leant in the doorway of Nick's office.

"You wanna come and explain this?" Nick gestured to the computer screen.

Stephen knew exactly what he was talking about but walked over anyway, "Nick, you know I'm useless with all of this stuff, I…"

"Stephen," Nick sighed, "Just… don't," he rubbed his temples, "There's nearly a thousand pounds in here from you that doesn't add up."

"Are you accusing me of stealing from Anomaly?" Stephen knew he wasn't, but if he could just make Nick angry…

"What?!" Nick stared at him, "No! I mean, there's a thousand pounds too much!"

"Too much?" Stephen eyed him, "We're still seventy grand in debt, Nick, I wouldn't be complaining if I were you."

"I'm not complainin', Stephen, I'm worried," Nick looked at him, "We've all seen you race up to get ready not five minutes before your client shows up. That's not like you."

"Well," Stephen looked resolutely at Nick's forehead, not meeting his eyes, "There's no need to worry, really."

Nick narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you takin' jobs on the side, Stephen? Is that where the money's comin' from?"

Stephen sighed, "It doesn't matter where the money's coming from, Nick…" he held up a hand as Nick started to respond, "Because no matter what I tell you, you're still going to look at me like I'm a streetwalker."


	6. Chapter 6

Nick stared at his retreating back as Stephen turned on his heel and walked out

Nick stared at his retreating back as Stephen turned on his heel and walked out. He was still staring at the spot Stephen had vacated a few minutes later when Connor and Ryan poked their heads around the door, looking a little concerned.

"Erm… Nick?" Connor tapped lightly on the doorframe as he spoke.

"Stephen's just left to hustle arse," Ryan said bluntly, making Connor scowl and elbow him.

"What?" Nick stood up.

Ryan and Connor took an almost involuntary step back, "We'll go bring him back."

Ryan shook his head at Connor, "I'll go. You've got a client in twenty minutes."

"Right, right," Connor dropped a kiss on Ryan's cheek and threw Nick a wave before hurrying back down to his room.

Ryan looked back at Nick and threw him a wry smile before hurrying out after Stephen. He found him again at the end of the road and made to call out to him, but something in the way Stephen was moving stopped him. Shoulders hunched and steps rapid, Stephen wasn't moving furtively. He wasn't glancing around like he didn't want to be caught. Ryan tilted his head as he watched him. He looked… scared.

Ryan followed him, making sure he wasn't seen, as Stephen ducked into a small side street. Ryan resisted the urge to pull a face. That… that really did scream streetwalker. Ryan crossed the street and took a seat on a nearby bench so he could see who Stephen was meeting with. He wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying, but at least he'd be able to give Nick a name or a description.

Stephen shifted from foot to foot, pulling a face at the dingy alley. He glanced around quickly, then down at his watch. His mouth thinned into a tight line and a headache started to beat at his temples. This was insane. Why did he do this to himself?

"Hello Stephen."

Stephen just barely stopped himself from flinching, "Helen."

"Aww… No 'hello'? Aren't you pleased to see me?" Helen smirked as she moved to plaster herself against him.

Only Stephen's training stopped him from cringing and pushing her away, "Not at all, really."

"Oh Stephen," Helen clucked her tongue at him, "Naughty, naughty. Customer is always right, remember that."

"Well since you're blackmailing me, not paying me, I don't think you really count as a customer," Stephen snapped back.

Helen pulled back her hand and slapped him hard across the face, making Stephen gasp and take a step back. She all but snarled at him as she looked up into his face, fingers digging into the rapidly reddening handprint.

"You forget, Stephen, I made you what you are."

Then her fingers smoothed over his cheek and the snarl attempted to soften into a smile, "But let's not fight any more. You know I love you, Stephen."

"Sure you do…" the words were out of Stephen's mouth before he could prevent them, earning him a slap across his other cheek.

"I brought you off the streets," Helen's hand stroked across the second handprint, "Doesn't that tell you how much I love you?"

Stephen lost patience, "No. It tells me that you wanted another pretty plaything in your bed," he tried to move past her, "Fuck this. I'm leaving."

"Uh-uh, Stephen. What will Nick say? You've screwed me before. And he didn't like that one bit. What will he do when I tell him you've been screwing me again?" Helen gave him a shark-like grin.

Stephen stared at her, face draining of colour, "I haven't touched you…"

"But I've paid you, lover. And when Nick sees the money, and knows that you were with me…" Helen lifted a shoulder in an elegant shrug.

Stephen's shoulders slumped, making Helen's face break into a smirk that said she knew she had already won, "He'll be furious, probably deck me, maybe fire me," Helen's smirk morphed into a predatory grin, "But I don't care anymore," Helen's smile faded, "I'm not taking this shit."

And Stephen turned and walked away, idly wondering if it was possible to feel so violated without even taking one's clothes off.

He walked rapidly, head down and hands in his pockets, only stopping when he walked into a solid chest. He blinked, stepping back and looking up to mutter an apology. Then he cringed. Ryan. Shit. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was sitting over there," he pointed at the bench, "But then when I saw Satan come and feel you up I moved over there," he pointed to a spot within hearing distance of where Helen and Stephen were standing.

"So, you heard…"

"Pretty much everything," Ryan confirmed, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"You would've told Nick, Nick would've flipped. I don't want to put that on him. Plus…" Stephen shifted uncomfortably, shivering in the wind, "It's Helen."

Ryan sighed, knowing that 'it's Helen' really was an apt way to describe anything to do with that woman, "Right then, knobhead, we're going back to Anomaly. You're going to explain to Nick what just happened, coz he's worrying his left testicle off about it."

Stephen just snorted and allowed Ryan to steer him back down the street.

Stephen slunk into Anomaly and attempted to keep his head down and walk right past Nick's office. But Ryan's hand on his shoulder, made him sigh and stop, before turning inside and sliding through the door. He tried, he really did, to not look like a naughty schoolboy being brought before the principal. But as Nick looked up from the paperwork behind his desk, Stephen couldn't help but feel that that was exactly what it was.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nick's face creased in a frown.

Stephen snorted, "You have no idea what's going on, Nick."

"No, I don't," Nick shook his head, "You're goin' out on the side. You're addin' money to the Anomaly account through yours. And you won't tell me why!"

"Helen," Stephen said succinctly.

Nick jerked, as though his ex-wife's name was a physical blow, "What? Why… Stephen?" his voice started as a whisper, but rose steadily until he was yelling, "What the hell have you been doing with my ex-wife!?"

Stephen cringed back from the volume of Nick's voice, but stood his ground, "What the hell have I been doing with your ex-wife, Nick? I've been being blackmailed."

"You…" Nick visibly deflated, "You what?"

"She called me," Stephen leaned over and pointed to the first payment that went into Anomaly's account, "The day before I put this in. Said she wanted to talk. I told her where to go, obviously, but she offered me three thousand pounds if I would just come and talk to her for half an hour," Stephen looked at Nick pleadingly, "Three thousand pounds, Nick… it took a chunk off our total debt."

"So you went and spoke to her?" Nick turned to him.

Stephen nodded, "Yeah," he sighed, "She told me she loved me, Nick. She told me she wanted me, and if I'd only come with her, it would all be wonderful. We'd be together forever."

Nick blanched.

Stephen shivered a little and sighed, looking through his lashes at Nick, "All the things she said to get me to Anomaly in the first place."

Nick responded quietly, "Me too. 'Cept she married me."

They both cringed a little at that, before Stephen continued, "The half hour was up not long after that, so I got my money and came home. But then she called," he pointed to the screen again, "Here. Demanded another half hour for three thousand. I went, got the same spiel. Then here, another three thousand."

"It was during the fourth meeting that she started," Stephen looked away, "It went from 'Stephen, I love you, come with me,' to 'Stephen, come with me or I'll tell Nick you're fucking me.' All punctuated by slaps and psychosis."

"So… typical Helen, then?" Nick joked weakly, stroking a hand down Stephen's left cheek, knowing that it was Helen's preferred place to hit.

Stephen snorted, leaning into Nick's hand, "Yeah… pretty much."

"But it's all gonna stop now, right? I mean, I know now, and I know you aren't screwin' her," Nick looked at him, worried hope in his eyes.

"Not yet," Stephen said quietly, shifting away from Nick a little.

Nick blinked, "Stephen…"

Stephen reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of money, "You'll have to enter this into the Anomaly account first," he placed it next to Nick, "Only fifteen hundred there this time, she did half up front, half as she left. And since I stormed of, I didn't get the other half."

Nick scowled at him, cuffing him upside the head as he grumbled, tapping away at the keys. He separated the money, entering one thousand pounds into the computer and making Stephen frown. Ignoring him for a moment, Nick put the thousand pounds into the desk safe and gathered up the remaining five hundred. He turned back to Stephen.

"You've done enough, I'm not gonna take it all from you, Stephen."

"But…" Stephen gestured to the accounting files.

Nick reached over and tucked the five hundred pounds into the waistband of Stephen's pants, "You had to deal with Helen for three weeks on your own," he stood up and rested his forehead against Stephen's, tapping his hand lightly against the money in his pants, "That doesn't even begin to cover it."

Ryan watched idly from the door. He nodded to himself in approval as Stephen admitted his involvement with Helen and her blackmail against him and Anomaly. He wrinkled his nose slightly as Nick stuck some money in Stephen's pants. How very stripper of you, Stephen. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned away as Stephen pulled Nick in for a kiss. He headed back down the hall towards his and Connor's room, a slight smile on his face as he thought of the newest set of news he could tell his gossip-hungry lover.

He pushed open the door, "I have news," he announced to the room at large, belatedly noticing that Abby was in the room as well.

He grinned as Connor's eyes lit up, "Ooh…"

The grin dimmed a little as Abby smacked Connor's arm, "You're such a gossip-queen."

Ryan snorted as Connor childishly crossed his eyes at her and got up to pull Ryan down onto the sofa with him, "Share. Now."

"I know where Stephen's been going to," Ryan said, deliberately drawing it out.

Connor's eyes widened, "So tell me!"

"Helen," Ryan said succinctly.

"No…" Connor breathed.

"Mmhmm," Ryan held up a hand, but not for what you'd think, "She called him. Paid him three grand upfront for half an hour of talking. Tried to get him to leave Anomaly and run away with her. Did that three times and then started blackmailing him. Saying she'd tell Nick he was screwin' her if he didn't do everything she wanted."

"Shit…" Abby said, "What did he do with the money?"

Ryan snorted, "Paid off a good whack of Anomaly's debt. That's how Nick found out."

"Bloody hell…" Connor shook his head and curled into Ryan a bit more, "Poor Stephen."

Ryan slid an arm around Connor's leather clad hip and nodded. Wait… Ryan looked down. And stared. He shifted back, away from Connor, to see a bit better. Then he nudged Connor away, off the couch, trying to get him to stand up. Connor grumbled a little but stood up.

The younger man looked… edible. If leather clad whores could be eaten, that is. Connor wore leather pants that laced up the outside of each leg, exposing a line of pale skin up to his hip. A black, strategically ripped, wifebeater covered most of his chest, but left a line of skin across his belly and the small of his back exposed. Black combat boots completed the look.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph…" Ryan breathed, eyeing Connor up and down.

Abby snorted into her hand, standing up as well, "And now he notices."

Ryan looked over at Abby, ready for a scathing retort, only to realise that she was all dressed up for a client as well, leather boots and silk dress, "Yeah, now he notices."

Ryan gestured between the two, "So what's going on here?"

Connor rolled his eyes affectionately at Abby, "She finally managed to convince me to steal a few of the she-dragon's more hardcore clients by double-teaming them."

Ryan nodded slowly, "Ah…"

Connor seemed to expect more of an answer than that, so he continued, "Well… it'll pay off the debt quicker, yeah?"

Connor nodded, smiling brightly, "Gotta run or we'll be late," he walked past Ryan, brushing a quick kiss across his cheek as he left, leaving the other man alone in the room.

Connor walked out of the room they'd used with the client next to Abby, "Don't take this the wrong way, Abby, but I don't think I could do that again."

"Too much?" Abby said sympathetically.

"Yeah… plus I've been dealing with the virgins and other clients for so long I don't want to have to switch mentalities with every client. It'll mess with my head."

"Point."

Connor nodded, "So… shall we grab a coffee or something?"

Abby stared at him, "You are joking, right?"

Connor blinked, "… No?"

Abby clipped him lightly upside the head, "Idiot. Did you not see the look on Ryan's face as you left? He wasn't overly pleased with us working together. But because we'd already been booked he wasn't going to get pissy and throw a tantrum about it," her face turned serious, "Connor. If you don't go back to your boyfriend now, you might not have one to go back to later."


	7. Chapter 7

Connor blinked at her in shock, then took off down the hall, "Ryan

Connor blinked at her in shock, then took off down the hall, "Ryan?" he pushed open the door.

The room was empty.

"Ryan?" Connor stepped into the room, staring around, "Ryan? Oh no…" he took off down the hall, bouncing off the doorframe of Nick's office, "Have you seen Ryan?"

Nick shook his head. Stephen lifted his head from where he'd had it tucked into Nick's neck and shook his as well. Both looked at each other, then back at the wide eyed Connor.

"Why?" they asked apprehensively.

Connor just swore and took off again. He clattered down the stairs, barely daring to hope that perhaps Ryan was down here. Nick and Stephen exchanged another look, this one alarmed. Stephen slid off Nick's lap and stood up, Nick following suit, and both hurried after Connor.

Connor stopped dead in the middle of Anomaly's foyer and all but fell in a heap with relief, "Jesus Christ, Ryan…"

Ryan looked up from the foyer couch he was flopped on, "Oh… hello, Conn. Thought you'd be with Abby."

"I was," he said, sitting next to him on the couch, "But she knocked some sense into me," Connor frowned lightly, "You idiot, why not say something sooner if you didn't want me and Abby working so closely together."

Ryan shrugged, "It was good for Anomaly?" he offered.

Connor sighed and lightly thunked his head against Ryan's, "But not good for us. I'm sorry."

Ryan smirked wryly, his view filled with Connor's earnest brown eyes, still darkened around the edges with the smudged eyeliner that Abby had insisted 'added to the effect', "Just… warn me next time. Alright?"

"Not gonna be a next time," Connor shook his head, before resting it on Ryan's shoulder, "No, wait… hear me out. I don't think I could handle going from leather, to virgin, to home companion, all in one day. It would mess with me too much."

Ryan nodded, looking up as Stephen and Nick came hurrying down the stairs, "Fair enough…" he began, then frowned, "I wonder what's going on there?" he nodded to Nick and Stephen.

"Oh…" Connor blushed, looking a little shamefaced, "That might've been me."

Ryan raised an eyebrow down at him, "You?"

"I kinda… panicked?" at Ryan's confused look he continued, "When I went into our rooms and you weren't there. I panicked."

Ryan still looked confused, so Connor sighed and mumbled into his shoulder, "I thought you'd left me."

"Well you're stupid, aren't you?" Ryan leaned down and kissed him to take the sting out of his words, "I just wanted some Milk Buttons out of the vending machine," he wiggled the little bag of chocolate to illustrate his point.

"Since you called me stupid, you have to share," Connor arched an eyebrow at him.

"Suits me," Ryan grinned and popped a Milk Button into his own mouth before sliding one between Connor's lips as well.

Nick shook his head, leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs, "Crisis averted then, hmm?" he turned to look at Stephen, who rolled his eyes at Connor and Ryan and slid an arm around Nick's waist, allowing the older man to pull him back up the stairs.

They'd only made it halfway before Nick's prediction of 'crisis averted' was proved wrong. Abby smiled at them both as she walked down the stairs, wiggling her purse to show that she too was heading for the vending machines. Then, just as she was sidling past Stephen, she froze. Her darkly made up eyes widened, and she clutched at Stephen's arm.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she bit out.

Nick's shoulders slumped, "What the bloody hell can possibly go wrong now?"

As if answering his question, a throaty, strident voice rang out, "Hello Nick, Stephen… Did you miss me?"

Almost as one, Nick and Stephen cringed, "Fuck."

"Well, well…" Helen pretended to look around the foyer, "So the place hasn't been given the threat of foreclosure. I'm somewhat impressed, Nick."

She eyed Connor appreciatively in his leather, "And I do like what you've done with the 'standing fixtures'," she smirked.

"Get out, Helen," Ryan stood up, Connor with him, "Anomaly isn't yours anymore."

Helen let her eyes travel up Ryan's handsome body to his equally handsome face, "Your arse is still mine, Thomas Ryan, never forget that."

Ryan blanched, pressing back against Connor, who narrowed his eyes at her, "Back the fuck off, Helen. And get the fuck out. You burned your bridges with Nick."

Nick and Stephen had reached the bottom of the stairs by now. Abby stood by them, placing herself between Connor and Ryan, and Nick and Stephen. She narrowed her eyes at Helen, not saying anything. Helen raised a dark eyebrow back. She harrumphed in annoyed amusement and waved a hand at Abby.

"Is this your new fucktoy, Nick? I'm disappointed. She's a little…" Helen screwed up her face, "Well… I'm sure her personality is wonderful."

Abby took a step forward, fists clenching at her sides, but she was stopped by Connor's hand on her shoulder, "Did better than you then," she settled for a cold smirk, "At least I have a personality."

Helen all but bared her teeth at that, before turning to Nick and Stephen, standing too close together at the bottom of the stairs, "Well… you move fast, Nick. Did you even change the sheets before you fucked him in our bed?"

Nick stiffened, then snorted, relaxing into Stephen, "It stopped being our bed a long time ago, Helen. You had me sleep in Stephen's room more often than not," he grinned mirthlessly at her, "And for the record, the day you left, I bought a new mattress and new sheets so I could actually sleep in my bed again."

The smirk that crossed Stephen's face was positively evil, "Your mattress was thrown in the furnace," he put on a mock sad face, "Burnt your mattress like you burnt your bridges."

Helen took a step forward and hissed, "Fuck you, Stephen! I'm the one that pulled you off the streets. Are you forgetting that? I'm the one that kept you from peddling your arse for fat old men and paedophiles! You owe me! Your arse is all mine!"

Stephen's mirth faded and his eyes narrowed, "Not anymore."

He held a hand out and smirked coldly as the glaring receptionist pressed an Anomaly welcome list into his hand, "Now, Helen, if you want my arse…" he sauntered over and pressed the welcome list into her hand and forcibly closed her hand over it, "… you've gotta pay five hundred and fifty quid for the first hour, then three hundred and fifty quid for every hour after that."

He turned and strode back to Nick, wrapping both arms around his waist and leaning into him, "You don't like those prices, take yourself elsewhere. Oh… and Helen? I pick my own clients… so… you might wanna try being a bit nicer to me."

Helen snarled at them all, turned on her heel and stalked out.

Stephen blew her a kiss and grinned, "Ta ta, now, thanks for visiting Anomaly on 15th."


End file.
